Parts subjected to vibration may produce unwanted or undesirable vibrations. Similarly, a part or component may be set into motion at an undesirable frequency and/or amplitude and for a prolonged period. For example, parts such as brake rotors, brackets, pulleys, brake drums, transmission housings, gears, and other parts may contribute to noise that gets transmitted to the passenger compartment of a vehicle. In an effort to reduce the generation of this noise and thereby its transmission into the passenger compartment, a variety of techniques have been employed, including the use of polymer coatings on engine parts, sound absorbing barriers, and laminated panels having visco elastic layers. The undesirable vibrations in parts or components may occur in a variety of other products including, but not limited to, sporting equipment, household appliances, manufacturing equipment such as lathes, milling/grinding/drilling machines, earth moving equipment, other nonautomotive applications, and components that are subject to dynamic loads and vibration. These components can be manufactured through a variety of means including casting, machining, forging, die-casting, etc.